In the Darkness
by OmegaSama
Summary: Thoughts, dreams, it all work out... Vincent/Cloud (Shounen-ai... gay love if you like..) don't like don't read!!


1 In the Darkness  
  
They stretch out on the grass, it's midday and they've been fighting monsters or walking all day and they're tired.  
  
Cloud lay close to Vincent who lean against a big brownish rock. Vincent look at nothing and smile a small smile, the first one Cloud has ever seen since they met Vincent in the basement of Shinra Mansion in Cloud's hometown Nibleheim.  
  
He rise a bit and lean against his elbow.  
  
"What are you thinking at?" he ask looking at the, for him, odd expression on Vincent's face.  
  
"... My dreams..." Vincent close his eyes and turn his head in the direction of Cloud.  
  
"The dreams I had as I slept... Why?" He say still with his eyes closed.  
  
"No... I just wondered. You looked so, un, happy... Gosh this sounds stupid, but I've never seen you smile."  
  
Vincent open his eyes and look at Cloud and then smile again.  
  
"No... I haven't, have I? Well I don't really have anything to smile about. I had thirty years taken from me by Hojo and the only memory I have is that of dreams."  
  
He rise his metal-arm and stroke Clouds cheek. The sharp edges of his metal- fingers cut the soft unmarked skin of the young man. Vincent watch as a small trail of blood run down his manufactured finger and drop unto the grass, Cloud doesn't make a sound or even winch from the pain the cut inflicts. He see how a single tear fall down Vincent's face.  
  
"You are... so young... I don't really remember anything from before... I can't be sure if it's only dreams or something that actually happened... But I know one thing for sure and that's that I haven't always looked like this, I know who did this to me and I'm going to take my revenge on him!" Vincent look away from Cloud's eyes and sigh.  
  
He slowly take down his arm and look at it, the blood are still there and it shimmer in the sunlight. Red. Red like his eyes. So beautiful.  
  
"I once had this dream, I know this was a dream because it was to weird to be anything else. The dream started with a man standing on a cliff, he's looking out over the ocean, he's smiling. Some birds of the sort I do not know the name, fly over him and their colour are like that on pearls. They fly into the sun and get burned up but still the man smile. He catch the aches of the birds in his hand and sees it start shimmer and the birds raise again as if nothing had happen...  
  
then there is this girl, she look a lot like Aeris, who's down by a small stream picking flowers, for every flower she pick she say 'I'm sorry' and 'thank you'. Her voice is like that of birds singing and her skin is like the purest white and her eyes are like the sea at Costa de Sol.  
  
She suddenly hear something and turn around, before her stands the man from before and he's smiling... she smile back and hand him a flower which he carefully takes and place on the collar of his white shirt, then he look back down at her and whisper to her, 'You will return to the planet, my dearest, and there you'll join the Lifestream.' She look up at him, smiling, and rise her delicate hand and touch his face. ' I know, but we will always have this our Promised Land, my beloved... Sephiroth.'" Vincent stop and look at Cloud's slightly shocked expression. Cloud who's holding the hem of Vincent's cape, clench his hand hard in the mention of Sephiroth. "You all right, Cloud?" Vincent ask and raise his normal hand to touch Cloud's face but Cloud grasp it in both his hands before Vincent reach Cloud's face, Cloud squeeze Vincent's hand and whisper thickly; "What happened then..?"  
  
Vincent looks away.  
  
"He kills her... and as he do their Promised Land crumble to dust and he's alone in the nothingness with the body of his slain lover... Sephiroth stands there a long time waiting, but nothing happens. He then reach down and lift the body of the girl onto his lap and hug her hard then he start crying, and the dream ends."  
  
Cloud look at Vincent, he's a bit shocked over the fact that Sephiroth was the man in the beginning.  
  
"I'm sorry..." he say and squeeze Vincent's hand even harder, "so very sorry."  
  
"Don't be... I'm not. I've had these kind of dreams since Hojo locked me up in that basement." Vincent answer Cloud, smiling at him. He slowly reach for Cloud with his metal-arm, he embrace him whispering in his ear; "You of anyone could understand me... You have known what I know. Seen what I've seen... you are the only one... except Lucrecia for whom I would avenge..." Vincent let go of Cloud and look away, though Cloud still holds his normal hand in both of his.  
  
Cloud stare at Vincent in shock, but he still don't let his hand go. He raise Vincent's hand and press it against his chest, smiling.  
  
"I... thank you... my friend." He say thoughtfully.  
  
Vincent winch from the soft words of the man he have taken to follow in this time of revenge. He never knew he could be having this... Friendship... ever. All he had ever wanted was revenge, he'd never even thought about friendship or any other kind of love for anyone else then Lucrecia. And in all this he feel a peace he have never felt before. A happiness he never thought he would have. And all of this in the touch of this strange man, of Cloud, whom he doesn't know anything about but still know that in a way they are the same.  
  
Vincent lean against Cloud's chest.  
  
"I... love to see our revenge fulfilled... in the end we strive for the same thing. And I've seen your sorrow when you lost Aeris, I... wish you only happiness." Vincent silently whisper into the younger man's chest slowly closing his eyes waiting for Cloud's reaction. But there is none... Cloud only move one arm around Vincent's shoulders and smile.  
  
"I love you too... Vincent. This is our secret, we have both spent time as guinea- pigs of Professor Hojo, he destroyed both our minds, but that has only made us stronger and we won't ever let him do that to anyone again, we will stop him!" Vincent raise his gaze and look into Cloud's incredible strange blue eyes, and nods.  
  
"We will..." he say and move even closer to Cloud, their faces only an inch from each other. "We will..." he whisper again, and then Cloud kiss him softly on his lips. They close their eyes and summit to the kiss completely. They kiss a long time then they separate their lips and slowly open their eyes and look at each other. Their eyes tell them the same thing... they now know they've found their soul's mate in each other. They know their hearts belong to the women in their life, but now that they're gone... they only got each other.  
  
"I never knew... My friend, I now know that you are true." Vincent say thickly, he's sad that they're not alone.  
  
"Cloud, I..." he's cut short by Cloud dragging him with him down into the grass. Cloud's laying in the grass as Vincent's having both his hands on either side of Cloud.  
  
Cloud slowly reach out his arms and put them around Vincent, dragging him down on top of him.  
  
"Kiss me..." he whisper to him. Vincent close his eyes and kiss the beautiful mans soft lips, he kiss down his cheek where the small cut is and continue down his neck were Cloud starts moaning of pleasure. "I love you..." he whisper. He grasp Cloud's hand and lean himself onto Cloud's chest.  
  
Vincent feel Cloud's hand in his hair and slowly feel how his eyes are getting heavy and then he fall asleep.  
  
Cloud stroke the silky hair and feel how Vincent's breath gets even and he fall asleep, then he smile to himself and he know he love him... then he, himself fall asleep in that dew drenched grass.  
  
  
  
Fin. 


End file.
